Conventionally, a footwear having a balancing exercising element has been proposed as a footwear used for training for sports or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1). The balancing exercising element is formed in a square rod-like body and provided on the bottom surface of the footwear. A user wearing such a footwear, in order to maintain his/her own balance, needs to shift his/her weight in a way different from that without the balancing exercising element, which allows the user to learn an appropriate way of shifting his/her weight.